The Never Ending Nightmare
by Rinnii
Summary: Don Thousand was defeated. All the people that died got rescued. Even though everything should be fine now Yuma was in a critical state. Without Astral he had to stand a mental problem he couldn't fight. He wanted everyone to be safe and so he just fought his biggest enemy alone. Not knowing what was reality and imagination. (Contains Keyshipping)


Alrigh. This is my first fanfic ever in english. I know there are still some mistakes and I hope you don't mind them. But if you see something really bad just tell me and I will correct the mistake. I'm still leanring so :) I hope you like it!

Non of it, Zexal or the characters, belong to me T.T

_A dream. A dream could be everything. It could be something which only happens at night, something which can't hurt you and leads you to a completely different world, a world, at which we have no influence. _

_But it also can be something different. A dream can be something from which you thought it would never happen. Something that is reality but seems so unreal that we think, we are still in this different world. _

_For Yuma and everyone had been part of this war it was now the time. A dream that turned out to be reality. A dream everyone thought it could never come true. They did it. Don Thousand was defeated and the Barians brought down their undesired ruler. Now they were free. Free from this bondage of fighting humanity. It was Yumas and Astrals victory – their will to fight, their braveness. It was because of them that this pointless war had come to an end. But not just theirs – everyone had helped to reach this aim. It was because everyone fought together, because everyone was willing to lose their life for this. _

_Sure nobody could talk about that this war ended from one day to another and everything was the same as before. No. So many things changed. But it was a beginning, a beginning of something new. _

_All three worlds – The Barian world, the Astral world, the human world – they were on a way of improvement. They were on the way to get nearer to each other although they were separated for such a long time – in some parts never were connected. But a life in those separated words would be possible if everyone was working together. _

_Yuma was so happy. He could rescue all his friends he believed to be dead and you could say all of them were in a good state. It would take a while before they would get completely healthy again but they did well and that's the important thing. _

_Yuma also talked with Shark. There were so many misunderstandings, so many things nobody did really know. The worlds were able to live at the same time and also Shark was able to live in both worlds. Sure one fact would always stay. Shark is actually the leader of the Barians, Nasch. He would always stay who he is in real and Barian world will be always his real home. But he couldn't just break this bond which he made with the earth and his former life as Ryoga Kamishiro; same with Rio. For now they would go back to Barian world and try to build this world full of chaos to a new world. But he promised Yuma if he ever will have the self – confidence to look him normal in the eyes again he would come back. And he would carry this responsibility for what he had done. And Yuma know that he will do this because Shark is his friend and he still has so much trust in him. He would come back if time is right. _

_The world seemed to go on normal. _

"Yuma? Are you awake? We want to eat now!" The young boy heard his sister shouting from his upper room.

"I'm coming." he answered. Yuma was already lying on top of his roof for a while and looked up in the sky. It finally had the colour blue again which was so calming to him right now like it wasn't in the past. Slowly the city began to get normal again like it was before this war. Since they defeated Don Thousand one month has passed and until now Yuma got ordered rest and not much moving. Mostly his sister said it but since he felt by himself that his body was really weak right now he listened to her for once. His body took a lot of damage during the fight with Don Thousand, actually more than Yuma first felt. But not only his body took a lot of damage but as long as everyone thought it was like this he was okay with it. Nobody should know what was causing real trouble to him.

Slowly and with attention he climbed the ladder down and went to the kitchen where his grandma and sister already waited for him with the meal. So he just sat down immediately and laughed at his family.

"Seriously, I know and I want you to rest so you are able to be healthy again soon and I appreciate that you actually do the things I said to you but lying in bed the whole time and do nothing at all is not really the right thing. At least you could stand up early and not just on midday."

Yuma just grinned at her. "Actually I'm awake for quite a while now. I just didn't have the feeling to come down or to do something. Besides I'll meet the others later so I do something today."

His sister and grandma looked at each other in worry. It wasn't the Yuma he was before all this happened. Since he came back many thing with him had changed. They thought to know the reason why he was like this. It was good for Yuma since they only had this one thought about him why he's still not really in a good mood. Lucky for him they don't know the real reason.

"Yuma, honey, I know how you feel and that you miss him very much. But he promised you to come back so you have to believe in him. I'm sure after all you had told us about him he doesn't lie about this." Again Yuma just smiled but sadly.

"I know I know. But it's really strange without him around." He ate his food but with his thoughts he was somewhere else.

A month now, huh? Since one month when they managed to get a compromise between the three worlds Astral said to him that he had to go back to Astral world for a while. The people in his world just needed someone who really could tell them what happened and how the situation was right now. He wanted to help them all to get healthy again so they could live a normal life in this world. But he promised that it wouldn't took long and right after it he would come back to Yuma and live with him. After all, although Astrals mission was complete, they were still partners. No, more than that. They were more than just normal friends – it was love. And they knew it. They knew it since they could touch each other for the first time, but even there they already felt something. Sure they discussed and argued a lot but they managed the problems they had together and they laughed about all the funny times.

They even knew it since Astral first asked Yuma what love was and how you describe it. They felt it so long secretly without letting it know each other but since they were able to touch each other also on earth and since Yuma knew how it was without Astral around, it was clear. And so they wouldn't be able to cut this connection. Also Ena and Eliphas understood it and so they also promised Yuma that Astral really was allowed to live the life he wanted to have. Yuma had no worry about that. He believed them and he knew Astral would be back soon. He felt it. And the best feeling was when he told his family and friends about Astral and him. His friends understood it fast because they knew both of them very well even though he could saw some sort of disappointment in the eyes of Kotori and Cat. But they were really happy for him. His sister was still a little bit sceptic about them and both of them also his grandma have to get used to the fact that Yuma was in love with a boy – actually not really a human being from another galaxy. But they accepted it and supported him and that was the most important thing his family could do for him. For now both of them were really curious to get to know Astral. They will get along with each other well, Yuma was sure about it.

As long as his friends and family kept on thinking that this was his only problem now, everything was alright. The real reason was cruel and this cruelty followed him everywhere – without a little break. It was something that he couldn't tell anyone. The main reason was because he just wished his friends and family a normal life again. Without worrying about the day because everyone was so glad right now that this all was over. He didn't want to hurt them again. He would do this alone. Without help.

"I'm off to meet the others now. I'm back later!" he called after he finished his meal and run out of his house.

"Just make sure you are okay and don't push yourself too hard!" Akari said after him. She had too much worries about her brother. He was so young and saw so many things. Sure she believes that Yuma was strong but her senses as his sister were strong too.

When Yuma weren't able to see his house anymore he stopped from running. Not just because he couldn't run for such a long time because his body still was weak but now he could stop laughing like everything was okay – because nothing was okay. His whole body shivered and full of fear he stared at the black something that followed him for such a long time. It never left his side, not here and not in his dreams. Every time he saw in those red glowing eyes his fear grew. Yuma knew exactly who he was because he and Astral destroyed him but since he was still here Yuma wasn't sure anymore. Don Thousand. The god of the Barian world. Was he immortal? Was it impossible to get rid of him? Until now he didn't do anything to Yuma but stared at him and made him uncomfortable. But who could know what he was up to? It could happen something bad again. What if he would hurt his friends again? But since nobody besides Yuma seemed to see him, Yuma himself wasn't sure if he really existed.

An Illusion? But everything seemed to be so real.

_I'm afraid. _

The teenage boy tried to control his body by stopping his shiver. No – it wasn't the time to be afraid. He would meet his friends soon and they weren't allowed to know what's wrong. They have to be happy. They weren't allowed to get worried again. So he just looked straight forward, not right not left so he didn't have to see him.

Yuma could see his friends in distance who were waiting for him and he was so glad to see all of them again. If he wasn't alone everything was fine. Than he just could forget. It didn't matter if he was there or not because with his friends he could be strong – more like he could play to be strong.

"Hey guys! Sorry I'm late again." He shouted and laughed while he ran to them.

"We haven't expected otherwise." Tetsuo grinned at him. Yuma just returned his look.

"Everything alright with you?" he asked in the round.

Everyone looked at each other.

"To summarize, it couldn't be better." Takashi said.

"It's nearly a little creepy that nothing bad had happened in the last weeks." Tokunosuke added on.

Just for one second Yuma look at the side and made eye contact with Don Thousand whose grinning would Yuma let shivering again if he wouldn't control himself that much in front of his friends. Don Thousand looked a little different than he did when he and Astral faced him but still it was him. He just gotten more creeper and that was Yumas problem.

"Yes, you're right. I can't remember the last time where we had such a quiet time. I hope it will not get boring or anything." He tried to say this in the way he always talked.

_Look like you are always looking. Talk like you are always talking. Everything is fine. _

"Yuma, are you alright?" Kotori asked with a worrying sound in her voice. Immediately Yuma was getting nervous. Did she realize that something was wrong? It would be normal since Kotori always knew what's up with him.

"What? Sure I'm fine! I mean I finally could get out of my house since weeks now and can do stuff with you again. Everything is fine." he lied.

"I just thought … because of Astral." Yuma was getting thoughtful again. If Astral would be here he surely could help him. If Astral was here he wouldn't have such a strong fear of this illusion. Or reality? He still didn't know. Astral always made him feel comfortable and he always tried to cheer him up. But instead of him Don Thousand was here. Was this reality? One look to his side was enough to let his fear grow and also the thought that it really was reality. Why? Why couldn't it just stop right now?

Back to the conversation Yuma just smiled. "It's weird since I have nobody who follows me around and I'm suddenly alone again. But it is not like it was the last time. I mean we didn't even know if he was alive back than but now I know he is safe and he promised me to come back so everything is fine. I just have to wait." He said. Actually that was one of the biggest lies. He wasn't alone. He never was.

"Don't forget. You are never alone. You have us – nyan. We will wait together for Astrals returning." Cat said happy.

_You don't know how right you are. _

"You are right and now just lets have fun. It's been a while since we had fun time!"

All of them agreed and so they went to the city. Sure there were many signs from the attacks, nothing would change so fast. But for them it was past. A past which was horrible but they could change it to something good.

Again Yuma just looked straight forward and tried acting as normal as possible. Only his friends counted, everything others than them just wasn't there this moment because every time they passed a place where they fought, Don Thousands shadow appeared and laughed at him with this mock in his voice. They lost so many people during this pointless war and so many deaths of them were just his fault.

_But they are here now. They are safe. Nothing like this will happen again. I know this. I will protect them. _

_Or …_

_Can I protect them? _

Yuma just ignored the worrying look he got from Kotori and kept on smiling. He talked normal – he acted normal as if everything was fine, as if everything was normal.

_As if I was really happy. _

_Astral, what would you do in my situation? Please come back soon. I miss you. I need you._

The day itself was really fun for Yuma. He could spend his time with his friends just like in old days and talking about unimportant stuff. It was a time he thought that never would come back because he almost lost every one of them. But everyone returned and was safe now. He could rescue them all. He should be happy, shouldn't he? But for him it wasn't important anymore if he felt happy. When did this happen?

The last place the went to was the park where they just sat together and talked. Yuma was up to listen to them but couldn't trust his own eyes. There was him. Directly standing behind his friends and glared first at them and then looked up to Yuma. Why could not anyone see him? What did he want from them? He was dead. Yuma shook his head. He was dead. He should not be here. He should not stand next to his friends. Don Thousand was right there and just was up to touch Tetsuo's neck when he just jumped up.

"NO! Stop!" His eyes wide open he stared terrified at him. But Don Thousand just looked at him with pleasure and faded away.

"Y-Yuma? Are you sure that everything is okay?" Cat asked him worried.

He just looked at them for a while. Were they in danger? Did he really want to hurt them right now in front of his eyes? Was it … his fault that they were in danger?

"I …" But he just realised that everyone looked very worried at him and so he shook his head again and smiled. "Everything is alright. It's just that sometimes my body starts to hurt really bad again. Seems like I'm not in the state I wish I would be, hehe." He said scratch his head embarrassed but his friends still doubted him.

"Are you sure? You know you can tell us everything." Tetsuo said careful.

"Sure I'm fine."

_Not. _

Yuma hated it. He hated it to lie to his friends. But he wanted so bad that they were just happy again. Lucky nobody of them asked anymore. He was sure they still not believe him but he just had to make them believe. Now it would be the perfect moment for a duel where he just could have his fun and forgot all those worries. But his sister was serious this time about not duelling and took away his duel disk and his cards to make sure he would recover well.

After they said goodbye to each other Kotori was the last one who went with Yuma since her way home was nearly the same.

"Kattobingu! Yuma. Not forget that. Good night." she smiled at him. Yuma just looked confused at here.

"I would never forget this. See you!"

_Or? Would I really not forget it? I have forgotten it one time. _

And now he was alone again and the sun already started to set and it went darker from minute to minute. Yuma embraced himself with his arms to get his shaking body under control. It came back right after Kotori was gone. He could almost feel the spirit of Don Thousand and see his dark shadow which followed him. And he started to get uncomfortable more and more again.

_I'm afraid. _

_Astral, where are you? _

He would know a solution because he always knew what to do. He always knew how to calm Yuma down. And even though he hadn't the right solution he always kept calm. Unlike Yuma. Because he couldn't bear his feelings down even though he wanted to do it, his temperature always was stronger.

But now he just lied to his friends, kept his feelings inside and tried to act like every day even though it was painful. And although it was a great time with his friends, he didn't want to meet them until HE was gone. It wasn't his place. This was Astrals place but not his.

Suddenly he just could feel a cold hand running down his back. Immediately he turned back just to lose his weight and fell to the ground. It wasn't a surprise that Don Thousand was in front of him. But he touched him. He never did it before.

"L-let me free!" Yuma yelled at him. "You're dead. We defeated you! You shouldn't be here anymore so just go away and LET ME LIVE!" His whole body shivered. Tears of anger and fear ran down his face.

"We will meet us again. You can't run away from me. Nobody can. Not even your precious friends. You are in my trap." It was Yuma's first instinct to just stand up and ran as fast as he could. His body started to hurt more and protested but Yuma kept on running, the darkness always in his back and the voice still following in his mind. As much as he wanted to flee he just realised he couldn't flee. But he tried. That was his spirit.

_Astral, where are you? Help me! _

_I'm afraid! I'm afraid! I'm afraid!_

He just could repeat those words over and over again. Every time he just called to the only one who could have helped him in this situation.

"_Yuma I will come as soon as possible back to you. You just have to wait for me." _

_But I need you now. _

Yuma knew he have to come along without Astrals help. And he could do it. But right in this moment he just would need him so bad.

Finally arriving at home he stopped running and regretted it. His whole body hurt so bad he just had to control himself to not collapse right here. He didn't want to worry his family too. He just had to go to his room where he was alone and nobody could see his state. He took a deep breath and slowly tried to go normal to the door. When he came in nobody was around but sure he should tell them that he was here again.

"I'm home!" he called through the house.

"Welcome home! I'm glad you're back. It started to get late." His granny came nearer and Yuma had to give attention.

"Did you have a good day?" she asked.

"Yes. It was really fun to be with them again. But I'm really tired and exhausted so I will go to sleep now." he said excused.

"Of course. After all you still need to rest."

He smiled thankfully to her and gave her a kiss before he went upstairs, closed the door behind him and just sank on the ground. "Please let my friends and family out of this." he whispered. New tears came but now he didn't need to hold them back. His voice cracked and the only thing you could hear was a painful silent sobbing.

_Let us just live. _

Yuma could slowly feel the exhaustion more and more. His body started to get heavy and his sigh slowly became blurred. A weird feeling made his way up to his body but it was something completely new. Something he hadn't felt the last weeks even though when Don Thousand had tortured him in his dreams. He always woke up with no signs on his body but now he just could feel how everything started to hurt. Slowly Yuma tried to get to his bed but the exhaustion was too big and he collapsed on the floor. I didn't want to sleep because then he would just dream and those dreams were awful. But he couldn't control his body anymore and his eyes closed. The last thing he saw was Don Thousands figure. He looked in success at him and seemed to enjoy Yumas suffering.

_And then everything turned black. And heavy. And unworthy. _

"You really have to go?" Yuma asked sad. Astral looked at him with a soft look.

"Yes but believe my words when I say that I will return as soon as it's possible. You have heard Ena. They need me for a while. Someone needs to talk to the people and making the situation in which we are clear and understanding to them. It's something completely new and they have to understand it. We discovered so many things. You have discovered so many things about yourself and your power. But I will return. And then I promise to be with you forever."

Yuma saw embarrassed and with red cheeks on the side. Astrals words just made him so happy he just wanted to kiss him now.

"And if you are back again will things get better? Can we have a great and fun future together?" he asked. Astral seemed to be a little surprised by his words. Everything already became better and normally Yuma would be just very happy and not thinking about other things now. But Astral just smiled soft and laid one hand on Yuma's cheek.

"For sure. Let's do this."

"_Then I will wait. It doesn't matter how long." _

_I will wait. _

Slowly Yuma woke up again. Everything felt so heavy. His body – his soul. Everything. He had some trouble to get used to this habit but after a while he could stand up again. It was dark, too dark. You only could see the silhouettes of the things. But there wasn't much to see and it wasn't his room anymore. It was a little room in which there was only a big door. He knew exactly which door it was and when he got nearer he could see it clearly.

It was the door with what everything began. He would never forget this again – also the voice of the door which spoke to him.

"He who opens this door shall obtain a new power. However, as the price for this power you shall lose that which is most important to you. "

He had listened to it so often. And he had lost so many. His friends. His family. Astral. His life wasn't so happy everyone thought it was. He saw most of his important friends suffer and die. He just could watch at how one after the other died.

_But I saved them. _

_Did I? _

But this time Yuma didn't get a chance. The door opened and it was like an invisible force wanted him to pass the door. But the atmosphere brought more and more fear with it. It was dark like in the other room but this time it wasn't a real room. It was a big black nothing. The only thing Yuma could see was a path in this darkness which looked like a sea of blood. Yuma just wanted to go back but the door had closed and now he had to go forward.

But since when was this so difficult? Yuma used to look always in the future and never at the past. He was someone who always wanted to reach his aim it didn't matter how difficult it was. That was something his father taught him. But deep in himself he could feel that he didn't want to go forward anymore because every time he did it something bad happened. Every time it was his fault. He didn't want to go forward – he couldn't do this anymore.

_I'm afraid. _

But soon he could hear someone's laughing in his back. Slowly he turned back to face Astral which he just couldn't believe. It was him but he seemed to be so different. His grinning was evil, his look made him afraid and the only thing he could see was hate and disgust. Was this his Astral?

"A-Astral?" his voice cracked again. His neck was hurting he couldn't even talk right.

"Don't believe you can come to me because you are an idiot who can't go forward anymore. You lost. And you always will stay useless and unimportant to me – to everyone. It was your fault that we all had to suffer. Why do keep on struggling yourself against this."

Yuma's body shivered. Every word out of Astrals mouth just hurt deep in his heart. He was the only one who could have saved him. If he would not help him then nobody did. And then everything was pointless.

"Go! I don't want to see you again." he yelled at Yuma and the boys instincts said him again to run. Run far away from the hurting truth that followed him. He couldn't hold back his tears and if he were able he would just scream. This way was harder than he thought and the ground just made him more afraid. A path of blood.

_No. No. NO!_

He only could see everything dizzy since his tears didn't stop.

Around him there were so many faces.

"It's your fault."

"You let us all die."

"But didn't we were your friends?"

He had to stop because in front of him were his friends. They all looked at him in disgust.

_I never wanted to hurt you all. I wanted to protect you. _

"But we don't want your help anymore. It is too late."

Hatred and disappointment was everything he could see in their faces.

_It is my fault. _

Also Astral was here and his look didn't change. Yuma looked at the floor as long as he couldn't stand anymore and fell on his knees.

_It is my fault. _

"Finally you realised it." All the faces vanished and Yuma was alone with Don Thousand again. "You have sacrificed them all and it doesn't matter if you have won or lost against me because you are forever trapped in your own fear, in your despair. You have lost. Just look at it."

_I'm afraid. _

It was dark. Around him he couldn't hear or see anything. He only could feel the pain which went through his body and his heart. Everyone had left him. Don Thousand had won. He had won the whole time.

_I'm can't. _

Yuma had no idea how long he was now in this black whole of nothing. His body was weightless and the only thing he could feel was the sorrow in his heart. This was the end. He had no fighting spirit and no hope inside him. Why should he even try it when every try he did to rescue his friends got destroyed? He had forgotten everything and the real truth had turned into a lie. Everything was a lie. The last weeks were lies. His victory was a lie.

"_Yuma!" _

The teenage boy could hear a voice which called his name. He knew this voice. It was a really important voice. But …why?

"Yuma!"

Right in this moment a bright light appeared before him which made him close his eyes for a moment after this long darkness. When he opened his eyes again he shortly blinked and there he could see Astral in front of him.

But his first feeling he felt was fear. Just deep fear. He didn't want to get hurt again – not more words. He had to suffer enough or wasn't this enough for what he did?

Because of this fear his first reaction was a protecting and conservative position. Although Astral seemed to be different this time but he still could not bear his feelings down.

Astral himself watched over Yuma for a while with a soft look. He didn't want Yuma to feel that there was any danger coming with him. He knew what was wrong with him. He knew exactly in which state Yuma was.

Painful screams were heard through the Tsukumo house . Immediately Akari and Haru run in worry to Yumas room just to find him in a more terrible state they thought. Yuma was on the floor screaming. His whole body showed how much pain he felt. He pressed his hands against his head and his whole body shivered.

"YUMA!" his sister screamed and ran to her brother trying to hold him without hurting him.

"Yuma what's up with you? What happens? Can you explain?" She tried to talk with him but didn't get an answer. Was he even awake? She doubted it.

"We have to do something immediately. Best we call an ambulance!" Haru said worried and was up to go out of the room when suddenly a bright light appeared and both of them could just close their eyes for a moment.

When they opened their eyes suddenly someone came through the light.

Akari first looked carefully at the person trying to figure out if they were in danger or not but this thought was away the moment she realised who this was. Since her brother told them a lot of him he just had to be it even though he looked a little bit different.

"You are … Astral!"

Astral himself was a little surprise when Akari figured out that it was him but because they had no time to discuss he just nodded.

"I know what is wrong with Yuma and came here as fast as I was able so I could help him."

"But what can we do?" she asked in panic.

"Don't worry. Yuma is in a better state than it looks like. Actually he would be really healthy."

Both of them stared at him confused.

"I can explain everything to you when we have saved Yuma. Lay him on his bed! We have to rescue him immediately out of this state. I beg you to trust me. I don't know how much Yuma has told about me but it is my biggest fear to lose him and he is really important to me. I will help him."

Even though Akari was a little bit distrustful because of all the things that happened to Yuma but she just knew that she could trust him and so she did what he told her and laid her brother on the bed. His screams and the shivering hadn't stopped and so it was a little challenge. Astral tried to keep calm but this wasn't easy. It was just a pain to see Yuma like this.

"Everything you have to know right now is that all of this happens in Yumas mind. He is in a very critical state of his soul and needs help. I know this because of the connection we still have with each other. So I will try to go deep in his mind and save him."

Haru and Akari looked very worried.

"Please help my grandchild. I know you can do this."

Astral nodded and kneed to Yuma so he was at the same height with him. He took both of Yuma's arms and held them so he had him a little under control. "Yuma please. Everything will be alright."

He laid his forehead on Yumas.

With a worried look he looked in Yumas emotionless eyes. Now that they were in his soul you could see in which state Yuma really was. His whole appearance which he always tried to hide showed his true form. Even though Astral hadn't seen Yuma for a while he always could feel him. Sure he felt something was wrong with him but he always thought it was just the wounds he got from their fight. But after a while he started to feel that Yumas whole feelings started to change and that was his alarm.

Slowly he reached his arm to Yuma but the fearful look from him stopped Astrals action.

"Yuma, it's me. Can't you see me?"

The asked one just turned his head to his side. "Please don't hurt me. I'm afraid."

Astral was shocked. He never thought Yuma's state would be that terrible.

"Everyone do this because it is my fault, because I couldn't save anyone. Everything was a lie. Don Thousand defeated us and I couldn't even save you!"

"Yuma that is not true. You are wrong. You saved everyone and everyone is so thankful for this."

"NO!" he screamed to his partner. "I'm the worst. I can't do anything right. He just got me. He is there all the time. He always looks at me. He never let me out of sign. I lost. I lost everything." His voice cracked. It had to be because of his real body screaming so his voice here was destroyed.

Astral looked painful at him.

"Yuma…I will not hurt you. I would never hurt you. Everything you saw here is a big lie. It is just your imagination. I can understand why you are feeling this way. All these month back you went through so much and you could never let your feelings free. We had to go forward and forward without looking on the people we lost. Sure you feel now this way and I understand your fear. We all are afraid but we are safe. I'm safe, the others are safe. All of them we lost are safe now again. Can't you feel it? This big lie your mind trying to tell you. Think of all of them. Your friends don't hate you. They are proud of you. So am I. And we all want that you are okay. You don't have to fear Don Thousand. He is gone and this time forever."

"B-but I'm afraid to go forward. Every time I do I do something wrong. Every time I want to help someone I fail. I can't." Yuma hugged himself while his body just was a whole mess. Astral recognized the more Yuma felt in this opinion the more his mind changed.

"Tell me one thing Yuma. What does Kattobingu mean?" he asked. Fast he could see how Yuma's expression changed for a short time when he mentioned it.

"I …I do … "

"What does it mean?"

Yuma stayed quiet and just stared to the side. He didn't want to face Astral. Would he judge him? Did he play with him? What if he just talks with him now and then just made fun of him?

"Yuma please look at me. I will show you something. Something I promised you when I went back to Astral world."

Yuma's curiosity was awake and so he carefully took a look at him. Astral reached his arm out again to him.

"Take my hand."

Again he started to think about it. What if everything is a lie and he will hurt him again like he did before. But if there is a little truth behind this wouldn't he miss something?

Kattobingu – what did it mean to him? It was his life. His aim. To do everything he could because you can do everything if you try hard enough and nothing is impossible. Did he betrayed himself by losing his spirit to fight? Was the one in front of him the real Astral? He still was afraid but he just needed an answer. When he wanted to take Astrals hand he just could feel the chain around his arm and his body that held him back. One look back was enough to tell that Don Thousand didn't want this. He would torture him again and maybe he would hurt Astral if he was the real one.

"Don't fear it Yuma. There is nothing to fear. He isn't there. You can do this, trust me!" When he heard Astrals voice he remembered all the times Astral was there for him. When they duelled and he told him how they could win and he had trust in him when he was up to a move. It wasn't from the beginning but in the end they were the best team. And now it was his move again. He could trust him, right?

_The other Astral was a lie, right? _

Ignoring the chains around his arms he took Astrals hand and suddenly there was a completely different feeling. Yuma could just see how Astrals appearance started to change. First he feared that it really was just a lie but then he could feel how Astrals skin started to change in a tone like his own. His whole appearance as Astral being started to vanish in bright light. Astral kept on smiling at him.

Yuma looked at the now human. His skin was pale, he wore black trousers and a white T-shirt. His gems and markings were gone. Around his neck was the Emperor's Key like Yuma used to wear him. His mismatched eyes looked at him and Yuma couldn't believe what happened before his eyes. Astral still held Yumas hand and he just pulled him a little closer to him.

"This is our future. Do you remember what you asked me before I left?" he asked with a smile.

Yuma thought about his words again.

"I asked you if we can have a normal future together."

"That's right and we can. Believe my words because the lie is over now. The people in Astral world helped me to create a human body for me so we both can live normal together."

Still Yuma couldn't believe everything but not because of his fear but the fact that this would be too perfect.

"Believe it." Like he read his mind Astral answered him. "Everything is possible and we both proved this a lot in the past. And now we do it again so the only thing now that you have to do is free yourself from this curse. Problems will not go away right now but I'm here for you and your friends and family are too. We will help you to fight this fear because you are not alone and you disappointed nobody.

Yuma, I love you and you are everything for me. You are the strongest person I know and in past you have done so much for me and now it's my time to help you because I know you can do this."

Yuma so was overwhelmed by Astrals words that he just could forget the darkness for a moment. He wasn't alone now and it wasn't Don Thousands present he could feel. It was a happy and trustful feeling. And even though the sadness still was there and just tried to bring him back in his state of fear and ignorance, he just could feel this warmth.

"It is up to you now. Rise, Yuma! I know you can do this. I will wait in your room when you wake up."

Yuma could feel how Astrals body slowly vanished.

"NO! Stay here! I can't do this on my own. If you are away he will come back." He said in panic.

"Nobody comes back. There is only you. You have to do this on your own and you can do this. Kattobingu Yuma!"

And then he was alone again. But it didn't felt like before. Yuma had thoughts and Astrals words continued to go through his head. A lie. Did his whole body form a lie?

Looking back he still could feel this fear and he still could feel his presence but he didn't feel like it was something real.

_Imagination. _

Yuma could hear his friends calling his name. Everyone was there cheering on him. They didn't leave his side and they were still alive.

He would see them again. He would see Astral again. And if they would judge him he would be still glad that they are alive. He had the power to change everything. He just had to …_wake up._

Astral was back with his mind. Akari and Haru recognised this and looked with a worried look because Yuma still didn't do anything. His screams stopped and his whole body looked a little bit more relaxed but he still had not opened his eyes.

"What is wrong? Is he alright?" Akari asked. Astral kept on looking at his partner and took his hand.

"He will be back soon. We just have to believe."

Nobody of them was really relaxed about this but they trusted Astral and so they waited for a little while. And he should not be mistaken.

Yuma's body started to move and he slowly opened his eyes. His body still hurt but finally his mind was back again. He slowly looked around to see his grandma and his sister and finally also Astral who was now a human and smiled at him as he promised it.

"Yuma, I'm so glad." His sister said immediately and also his grandma was so relieved. The boy didn't say a word and tried to bring his body in a sitting position. Astral still held his hand and waited for a sign of Yuma. He just started to sob and throw himself against Astral who just took him in his arms and hugged him so Yuma could cry.

"A-Astral …I was so afraid."

"Shh, I know and it's really okay to be afraid. Just never lose yourself again. I was so worried when I realised what happened with you. But everything is alright now. Just let your feelings out."

Haru and Akari also had tears in their eyes when they saw how Yuma really felt. Both of them had no idea but they were really glad that Astral appeared. He just hugged Yuma, petted his back and tried to calm him down.

"I think it is better when you both are alone now. If you need something don't mind to call." Haru said. Astral nodded.

It took a while until Yuma stopped crying. There were just so many feelings on his mind which he could not put anywhere and now everything was free.

He still was in Astrals arms when he looked up to him with a little smile on his face. You could see how tired and exhausted he was but his smile was real.

"I love you too. Thanks for everything."

"It just had to be done. I can't see you sad. I'm glad you are back." He answered.

"We both are back now."

"I know I should have come earlier since I felt that something wasn't right with you. But I couldn't tell what it was and I didn't know when I was able to go." Astral said excusing.

Yuma just shook his head. "It's okay. I know you can't be there all the time. I'm glad that you are here right now. Wow …I have to do a lot of things."

"What do you mean?"

"Well I have to apologize to everyone. I lied to them and this was a horrible feeling."

"I'm sure they will understand. But right now you just care about yourself because you don't look healthy now. You need to rest."

Again Yuma looked afraid. Sure he was exhausted and sleep would be the best but what if everything turned back like it was?

"No Yuma." Again as if Astral just read his mind. "Nothing will come back and I'm here. As long as you don't allow your fear to overwhelm you everything is alright."

"But you will stay with me right?" he said worried.

Astral just smiled and placed one hand on Yuma's cheek. "I will never leave you again, I promise."

With this he laid his lips on Yumas and stared to kiss him. It was just a soft and innocent kiss but they both could feel the deepness of this connection.

"I think I would believe you everything." Yuma said smiling and lay down on his bed. Astral did the same and still held Yumas hand just to prove him that he was here and that he will be here.

"Now I promise you something Astral. I promise to never lose my Kattobingu again."

And with this they both smiled at each other. It would be a long way for Yuma until he would be completely healthy again but he wasn't alone. For the first time since a long time he could feel the piece.


End file.
